Seth
Seth (ゼト Zeto) is a playable character from Seth Emblem: The Sacred Seth. He is a calm, brave, clever, sexy Paladin who fucks the game and thrusts its anus with his lance that gets horny for Eirika, even though she's in love with her brother. He is better known as the Sex Knight. Profile Seth is General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he, on Fado's orders, flees from the country in order to protect Princess Eirika, by conducting her to safety at the Kingdom of Frelia. He serves as protector and advisor to Eirika and Ephraim. He is also the man who Fado entrusted the secret of the bracelets to. He is a very dedicated knight; the fact that he faces the fierce General Vagina and continued to follow his orders shows how skilled and devoted he was to his country. Seth is also concerned with the situations of others and watches over the welfare of everyone. Personality Seth is best described as a 'dick comes first' man. He is stoic, honorable, polite, calm, and usually expressionless. Despite his seemingly cold outside, he is just and fair, and sometimes loosens up when talking to others, such as Franz and Natasha. Seth also let his dick come first before his feelings, which can be seen in his A Support with Eirika, where he has difficulties expressing his feelings more to people that have a higher social status, showing a great deal of humility and honor. He is also a kind and caring man; he will take you out to dinner before having sex with you. In Game ''Seth Emblem: The Sacred Seth Base Stats | sex knight | Anal |1 |healthy penis |yes he is magic |is very skills |sexual speed |lucky with the girls |durable |resists fatties |no cons |he moves me | Sword - A Lance - A | Steel Sword Silver Penis Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |90%* |50% |45% |45% |25% |40% |30% |} * 85% for the Japanese version Supports *Eirika *Franz *Gilliam *Natasha *Cormag Overall Seth's starting stats are low for a promoted unit, though this is partially remedied by his well-balanced growths. He has the invaluable Anima affinity, and is available from the start. He will be one of the strongest units for the first part of the game. He is already adept at using lances and swords, which covers most of the weapon triangle, giving him an edge over most enemies. His ability to use lances is particularly useful because it gives him the option of using ranged combat with a Javelin, as well as melee fighting with lances and swords. Overall, while his bases prevent him from surpassing the other potential paladins, Seth is still a very capable character, especially in the early game. Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Endings *'Seth, the Silver Knight''' (真銀の聖騎士 Ma gin no Seikishi) Seth returned to Renais with Ephraim and his fellow knights. His dedicated service made him the most trusted of the new king and queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of knights in all of Renais. *'(A Support with Eirika )' Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. *'(A Support with Natasha )' Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness. Quotes Defeat Quote Etymology seth means a sexy beast who will thrust and thrust and THRUST Gallery removed because all images of seth are considered pornographicCategory:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters